Aneurysms are an abnormal bulging or ballooning of a blood vessel that can result from the vessel wall being weakened by disease, injury, or a congenital abnormality. Aneurysms have thin, weak walls and have a tendency to rupture, which can lead to stroke, death, disability, etc. One method of treating aneurysms includes inserting a flow-diverting stent or braid into a parent vessel that includes the aneurysm to be treated. Such stents or braids can be inserted into a vessel in a collapsed state, positioned next to the neck of the aneurysm, and expanded into apposition with the vessel wall. If the stent or braid has a sufficiently low porosity, it can function to block the flow of blood through the device and into the aneurysm to induce embolization of the aneurysm.
However, some aneurysms—and especially cerebral aneurysms—are located in small and tortuous portions of the vasculature. Current designs for flow-diverting stents or braids have difficulty achieving a snug fit across the neck of the aneurysm if the parent vessel is curved, twisted, or forked. For example, current designs generally suffer from crimping or kinking when positioned in such tortuous vessels. This can make it more difficult to position a flow-diverting device and can cause the device to have an inadequate porosity as the device is expanded within the vessel. Also, current designs often undesirably block blood flow to branching or secondary vessels that are close to the aneurysm. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved flow-diverting devices for treating aneurysms.